Scarlet Crusade
The Scarlet Crusade is one of the many playable races in Dark Ages of Warcraft. They start off with Hearthglen, Tyr's Hand, the Scarlet Enclave, the Scarlet Monastery and the Scarlet Bastion in Stratholme, and after 10 minutes of play gain New Hearthglen in Northrend. Throughout the game, they can become the''' Argent Dawn', and later on the '''Argent Crusade '''and the '''Knights of the Ebon Blade'. List of Heroes 'The Scarlet Crusade/Scarlet Onslaught' *Alexandros Mograine, the Ashbringer (Highlord of the Crusade) - Unique weapon: The Ashbringer. Grants +10 Agility and allows you to do a Chain Heal (Once killed cannot be revived). *Grand Crusader Saiden Darothan - At level 10 can turn into Balnazzar (Lost during the "Argent Dawn" event). *High General Brigitte Abbendis - (Lost during the "Argent Dawn" event). *Grand Inquistor Isillien (Lost during the "Argent Dawn" event). 'The Argent Dawn/Argent Crusade/Ebon Blade' *Lord Tyrosus] (Only gained through the "Argent Dawn" event). *Argent Officer Pureheart (Only gained through the "Argent Dawn" event). *Darion Mograine (Alive, only gained through the "Argent Dawn" event). *Highlord Tirion Fordring - Unique weapon: The Ashbringer. Grants +10 Agility and allows you to do a Chain Heal (Only through the "Argent Crusade/Ebon Blade" event). *Highlord Darion Mograine (Death Knight, only gained through the "Argent Crusade/Ebon Blade" event). 'The Risen' *Balnazzar (Only gained through the "Risen" event). List of Events *'"The Argent Dawn rises..." :' If Alexandros Mograine is killed, he will spawn as a Scourge (Purple) unit. If that happens, you can type "-Argent Dawn". You will lose Isillien, Dathrohan and Abbendis, and you will gain Lord Maxwell Tyrosus, Darion Mograine (Alive) and Argent Officer Pureheart. You will also lose a number of units, and gain Light's Hope Chapel. *'"The time for the Argent Crusade... is now!" : '''If you kill the Death Knight Mograine, he will drop the Corrupted Ashbringer. When you pick it up with Darion, you will gain Tirion, the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade. *'"Lordaeron reborn!" : If you destroy the Undercity, Lordaeron City will be restored and you will gain new units. If you destroy the Stratholme Slaughterhouse, Stratholme will be restored. *"The Risen shall rise..." : If you get Darothan to level 10, he will be able to shed his human form and become Balnazzar. The Crusade will then become the Risen. *"The Fall of the Greymane Wall." : If you destroy the Undercity and Zul'Aman, when you bring a hero near Genn Greymane he will join you. *"Darothan's Cleansing": 'If the Lordaeron Capital Palace is retaken, Darothan can be purified, replacing his level 10 ability and allowing you to revive Mograine when he is killed. List of Units *Crusader/Argent Crusader - Basic Footman. *Scarlet Knight - Basic Knight. Lost during the "Argent Dawn" event. *Rifleman - Basic Ranged unit. *Scarlet Legionnaire - Limited number available. *Bishop - Basic Priest. *Chaplain - Basic Priest. *Inquistor - Lost during the "Argent Dawn" event. *Grand Inquistor - Can only be created at the Scarlet Monastry. Lost during the "Argent Dawn" event.'' *Crimson Bodyguard - Only creatable at the Scarlet Bastion Headquarters. *Argent Knight - Basic Knight, slightly weaker than Scarlet Knight. Only gained through the "Argent Dawn" event. *Argent Lightbrigner - Basic Priest. Only gained through the "Argent Dawn" event. *Squire of the Silver Hand - Only gained by restoring Lordaeron City. List of Createable Buildings *Town Hall - Peasant **Keep - Peasant ***Castle - Peasant *Barracks - Crusader/Knight/Rifleman/Scarlet Legionnaire/Squire of the Silver Hand *Cathedral - Bishop/Chaplain/Inquistor *Scout Tower **Scarlet Punisher **Cannon Tower **Holy Fire Tower *Human Shipyard - Transport Ship/Frigate/Battleship *Lumber Smith *Lumber Mill *Farm Initial Holdings *The Scarlet Bastion (Stratholme) *Tyr's Hand and the Scarlet Enclave (Eastern Plaguelands) *Hearthglen (Western Plaguelands) *Scarlet Monastry (Tirisfal Glades) *New Hearthglen (Dragonblight) *Light's Hope Chapel (Argent Dawn only, Eastern Plaguelands) Strategy *Storming Stratholme : One of the most viable strategies and the one most used by Crusade players is when you rush Stratholme at the start of the game and regain it as soon as possible. When the game starts, try to rally up all your troops from Hearthglen, the Scarlet Monastery and the Scarlet Bastion inside the Bastion as soon as possible and then strike at the forces of Stratholme, using your Inquisitors to heal your troops while Renault Mograine and your two Paladins revive the fallen, always remembering to charge if you can overcommit. *Reforming the Order : Restoring Lorderon is an objective that usually comes after taking Stratholme, but some players prefer to do this first. Destroying the Undercity will restore Lordaeron and allow you to train Paladins, which are incredibly powerful againt the undead. *Argent Dawn : Sometimes you may find yourself in need of a boost in battle. You can sacrifice Mograine to the Scourge in order to get the Argent Dawn, which comes with a small army at the Light's Hope Chapel. You will lose your Crusade heroes, but they will be replaced with similar ones from the Argent Dawn. Your Inquisitors will be changed to Argent Lightbrigners who can use Chain Heal, a much more powerful healing spell. You will have to upgrade your Lightbringers once in order to use it. If you kill Death Knight Mograine, you will gain Tiron Fordring and the Ebon Blade led by Darion Mograine, which also comes with a small army of Death Knights and a mobile base, which can grant an edge in many battles. *Going Risen : Available after Saiden Dathrohan reached level 10, the Risen grants you very powerful units, but it also removes all your other heroes. Best chosen after you've clensed the undead, you should think very hard before choosing to go Risen. Category:Races Category:Scarlet Crusade